RenMasa First Time
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah pendek pengalaman pertama dari official couole STARISH yaitu Jinguji Ren dan Hijirikawa Masato. Check it out minna san


Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. _RenMasa First Time is my original story._

 _Rate: M_

 _Main Character:_ Jinguji Ren & Hijirikawa Masato

 _Genre : Romance and Friendship_

 _Warning: typo, OOC, adult scene, boys love and many more. Bagi yang gak suka BL atau Yaoi, lebih baik tidak di baca dan bagi yang suka silahkan di baca ya !_

.

.

.

.

 _RENMASA FIRST TIME_

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa bangunan _Master Course_ terlihat damai dan tenang. Para penghuninya msih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, masih ada beberapa orang yang berada dalam bangunan yang cukup besar itu. Hijirikawa Masato dan Jinguji Ren, _official couple_ STARISH. _Couple_ di sini bukan hanya untuk _partner_ kerja tapi melainkan dalam hubungan asmara juga. Ya… diam-diam mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka ke tingkat selanjutnya pada tanggal 14 Februari satu tahun lalu. Pada awalnya mereka berdua mencoba menyembunyikan dari teman-teman mereka dan agensi, tapi pada akhirnya ketahuan juga dan untung saja mereka semua mengerti dan tidak ada larangan untuk menjalin hubungan sesama jenis, bukan ?

Walau sudah menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, bagi Ren tidak ada bedanya sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan. Masato tetap saja bersikap acuh tak acuh dan terkadang terkesan dingin. Ren terkadang sempat berpikir 'Mengapa Masato mau menerima perasannya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya sementara sikapnya tak berubah ?' . Kini sepasang kekasih itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Masato membuat _shoudou_ dan Ren bermain _darts_. Karena bosan, Ren pun menghentikannya dan mecoba mengajak bicara sang kekasih yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Masato…."

Tidak ada reaksi. Menoleh saja tidak. Ren pun mencoba memanggil lagi nama kecil kekasihnya itu.

"Masato…."

"Ada apa, Jinguji ?"

"Aku bosan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?"

"Kamu ini dingin sekali dan tidak peka."

Ren pun merenggutkan bibirnya, tanda dia kecewa dengan Masato yang terkesan tidak peduli pada dirinya.

"Kamu ingin aku melakukan apa, Jinguji ?"

Kali ini Ren melakukan apa yang di lakukan Masato tadi, mendiamkan Masato dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Masato. Pada akhirnya Masato mengdekati Ren yang kini sedang duduk di sofa putih.

"Kamu mau aku melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu ?"

Secara tiba-tiba Ren menarik tangan Masato dan membuat Masato terduduk di atas pangkuan Ren. Tentu saja Masato merasa terkejut dan ingin segera bangun tapi Ren menahannya untuk tetap duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda bersurai jingga itu.

"Kamu mau tahu aku ingin melakukan apa ?"

Tanpa aba-aba Ren pun mencium bibir Masato. Seketika mata Masato membola karena terkejut. Di cium secara tiba-tiba tentu saja mengejutkan walau yang mencium itu adalah orang yang kita cintai.

"Ji-nnh-ng-uu-ji….L-le-phas!"

Tak lama Ren melepaskan ciumannya. Kini Masato terlihat agak berantakan dengan wajah yang memerah dan yukata yang di pakainya agak sedikit tersingkap. Semenetara itu Ren merasa puas dan senang melihat sang kekasih yang tampak lucu sekaligus menggiurkan itu.

" _Thanks for your kiss. It's so sweet and intoxicate_."

"Ren _no baka._ "

Masato pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu bidanh Ren. Tentu saja Ren merasa senang dan terhibur melihat reaksi sang kekasih setelah di cium olehnya. Meski sudah beberapa kali berciuman, tetap saja reaksi Masato masih seperti pertama kali di cium oleh Ren, wajahnya memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu milik Ren.

"Masato…."

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman ?"

Secara spontan Masato segera bangkit dari pangkuan Rend an tak lupa ekspresi wajahnya yang sungguh tak biasa.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan ?"

"Aku rasa kamu mengerti tanpa perlu ku jelaskan, Masato."

"Jangan bilang…"

"Ya. Tepat seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan, _dear_."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa ? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar saja bagi sepasang kekasih ?"

"Ya. Tapi, tidak bagiku. Bagiku ciuman saja sudah sakral bagiku apalagi lebih dari itu. Selain itu aku juga takut untuk melakukannya."

"Kenapa harus takut ? Apa kamu tak mencintaiku, Masato ?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ren. Hanya aku belum siap untuk melakukannya."

"Belum siap ya…."

Masato melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Ren. Kini ekspresi Ren menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tentu saja itu membuat Masato merasa bersalah. Kini Masato kebingungan harus bagaimana. Kedua sisi pikirannya sedang bertarung hingga pada akhirnya Masato pun memutuskannya.

"Aku mau melakukannya, Ren."

"Eh?"

"Kamu tidak mendengarnya ?. Aku bilang aku mau melakukannya."

"Kau serius dengan perkatanmu, Masato ?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku minta pelan-pelan dan lembut saat melakukannya karena iini pengalaman pertamaku untuk melakukannya. Aku mohon padamu."

"Tenang saja dan percaya padaku, Masato."

Ren pun menggenggam tangan Masato dan mengajaknya untuk ke ranjang milik Ren. Setelah itu Masato pun di baringkan oleh Ren secara lembut dan perlahan. Kini Ren telah berada di atas tubuh Masato. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya kembali berciuman. Pada awalnya ciuman lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang tapi berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas saat Ren meminta Masato membuka mulutnya.

"Masato…. Izinkan aku masuk ke dalam."

Masato pun membuka mulutnya dan tanpa ragu Ren memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Masato. Lidah Ren mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Masato. Gigi, langit-langit mulut tak luput dari di absen oleh lidah Ren serta tak lupa mengajak lidah Masato untuk 'bertarung' lidah. Pertarungan tersebut tentu saja di menangkan oleh Ren sekaligus membuat Masato kewalahan. Sekitar 2 menit, Ren pun melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan kesempatan Masato bernafas. Jejak _saliva_ masih terlihat jelas di ujung bibir Masato.

Tak lama Masato dapat merasakan lidah Ren telah turun menuju lehernya. Tekstur kasar dari lidah Ren memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Masato, terasa agak menggelitik dan nikmat. Tak hanya jilatan yang di berikan Ren pada leher putih Masato, kini Ren mulai memberikan _kissmark_ dan Masato pun mendesah ketika salah satu titik sensitif nya itu mendapat perlakuan tak biasa dari Ren.

"Nh…. Re…nhh…."

"Kamu menyukainya, Masato?"

Sebuah lenguhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Ren barusan dan membuat Ren semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Masato. Kini tangan Ren mulai melepas ikatan _obi_ yang melingkar di pinggang Masato. Setelah terlepas, Ren pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _yukata_ yang dipakai Masato. Kulit bertemu kulit. Ren dapat merasakan kulit Masato sangat halus seperti perempuan. Tangannya terus menjelajah hingga dia menemukan sebuah titik di mana Masato akan mendesahkan namanya lebih kencang.

"Ah…. Ren….. Jangan….ngh….."

"Sayang sekali tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya, sayang. Tubuhmu menikmati sentuhan yang ku berikan. Kamu tahu, di 'sini' sudah mulai mengeras."

Ren mulai memainkan puncak dada Masato dengan memberikan sedikit cubitan pelan. Alhasil puncak dada Masato semakin mengeras setelah mendapat perlakuan dari jemari Ren yang begitu lihai mempermainkan puncak dadanya. Perlahan tapi pasti _yukata_ yang di pakai Masato sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kini Masato hanya memakai _underwear_ saja.

"Wah…. Tak ku sangka kamu memiliki tubuh yang indah, Masato. Sungguh beruntung aku bisa memilikimu."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Walau mesum, kamu tetap cinta padaku, kan?"

Masato hanya memalingkan mukanya yang mulai memerah setelah mendengar gombalan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ren hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi _uke_ nya yang sangat lucu setelah mendapat gombalan darinya.

"Masato…. _You're so beautiful. Your face, your body, and everything about you I like so much._ "

Wajah Masato kian memerah saat Ren mulai memberikan kata-kata pujian untuk dirinya. Rasa malu dan senang bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya. Bersiaplah, Masato sayang."

Lidah Ren mulai menjelajah lagi menuju ke bawah. Pada akhirnya lidah itu berhenti di sebuah titik yang mampu membuat Masato semakin merasa terbang. Lidah itu terus berputar di sekitar tonjolan berwarna merah muda kecokelatan.

"Nn…haa…Re…nnh…"

Kini mulut telah terbuka bersiap untuk menikmati 'makanan´yang ada di hadapannya yan terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Mulut Ren mulai memasukkan puncak dada Masato ke dalam dan mulai menghisapnya secara lembut dan perlahan. Seketika tubuh Masato seperti terkena aliran listrik namun terasa sangat nikmat dan membuatnya kecanduan. Tak hanya mulut, lidah dan gigi Ren pun turut serta memanjakan puncak Masato yang semakin keras. Kini Ren tampak seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"NGH!"

Masato mendesah lebih kencang saat gigi Ren mulai menggigit puncak dadanya agak keras. Meski terasa agak sakit tapi Masato tetap menikmatinya. Tangan Ren pun tak bisa diam. Tangan kirinya memanjakan dada Masato yang satunya lagi, memberikan pijatan lembut dan tangan kanan Ren kini sedang berusaha menurunkan _underwear_ yang masih melekat di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tak lama _underwear_ itu menyusul _yukata_ yang telah tergeletak di lantai. Ren pun dapat melihat 'milik'Masato sudah berdiri dan tegang.

"Ternyata kamu ini sangat sensitif sekali. Padahal kita belum memasuki babak utama, 'milik' mu sudah tegap seperti ini."

" _U…urusai_."

"Jangan malu-malu begitu sayang. Akan ku mulai untuk memanjakanmu tapi sebelum itu aku mau kamu memanjakanku dulu."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ikuti saja dan pasti kamu akan mengerti, sayang."

Ren membuka baju dan celana yang di pakainya. Kini Ren hanya memakai _underwear_ yang terlihat penuh dan sesak. Ren menarik Masato hingga ke posisi duduk dan secara perlahan tangan Ren membimbing kepala Masato menuju bagian paling intim dari seorang laki-laki. Masato langsung membelalakan matanya saat wajahnya bertemu dengan 'milik' Ren yang masih terbungkus _underwear_ itu.

"Aku harus melakukan apa ?"

" Tolong manjakan 'milik' ku dengan mulutmu, Masato."

Sekali lagi Masato membelalakan matanya saat Ren berkata ingin 'milik'nya di manjakan oleh mulut Masato. Perlahan tapi pasti Masato mulai mendekati 'milik' Ren yang sudah mengeras. Jemari lentik milik Masato mulai membuka _underwear_ yang masih melekat pada tubuh Ren. Masato pun langsung terkejut sekaligus berdebar-debar saat 'milik' Ren telah terbebas dari gangguan yang ada.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang langka di mana aku melihat kekasihku terpana saat melihat 'milik' ku. Daripada hanya melihat, bagaimana jika kamu langsung mencicipinya ? "

" _Ba…baka_!"

"Aku hanya menawarkan saja, sayang."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya ?. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Jika kamu bingung, anggap saja 'milik' ku ini adalah sebuah permen atau _ice cream_. Kamu hanya perlu menjilat dan menghisapnya. Mudah bukan ? "

"Ba…baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

Masato mulai mendekati 'milik' Ren. Tangan Masato memegang 'milik' Ren yang sudah menegang. Masato dapat mendengar Ren menahan desahannya. Secara perlahan Masato mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada 'milik' Ren. Masato pun dapat mencium bau khas dari daerah tersebut. Masato mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat 'milik' Ren seperti _ice cream_.

"Rasanya aneh…."

"Ya. Tapi lama-lama kamu juga akan menyukainya. Ayo di lanjutkan saja, sayang."

"Baiklah."

Masato melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Lama kelamaan apa yang di katakan Ren itu benar. Entah kenapa terasa nikmat. Setelah puas dengan menjilat, Masato mencoba memasukkan 'milik' Ren ke dalam mulutnya. Ternyata 'milik' Ren tidak cukup untuk masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mulut Masato, hanya bisa masuk setengahnya saja. Setelah itu Masato mulai memundurkan dan memajukan kepalanya dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Ya… nghh… terus seperti itu…..Masato…."

Masato pun secara bertahap menaikkan tempo gerakannya dan membuat Ren makin mendesah dan 'milik' Ren mulai berkedut dalam mulutnya. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Ren menarik lembut kepala Masato untuk menjauhi 'milik'nya.

"Kenapa, Ren ?"

"Aku ingin kita datang secara bersamaan, sayang."

Kini Masato kembali ke posisi awalnya, berada di bawah tubuh Ren. Keduanya mulai berciuman lagi.

"Masato, aku akan memulai. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut jadi kamu tidak perlu takut."

"Baiklah. Aku siap, Ren."

Ren pun memulai kegiatannya. Jari telunjukRen pun mencoba untuk masuk dalam 'lubang' Masato. Tentu saja rasanya agak sakit karena ini baru pertama kali di lakukan oleh Masato. Masato mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak teriak kesakitan saat Ren melakukan gerakan statis dalam 'lubang'nya.

"Masih terasa sakit ?"

"Tidak. Nghh…. Lanjutkan saja."

"Baiklah. Bilang padaku jika terasa sakit karena selanjutnya akan terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya."

Ren pun menambah dua jari lagi ke dalam 'lubang' Masato. Tentu saja membuat Masato harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada. Ren pun mulai mencari titik di mana Masato mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Ah….Ren….ah…."

"Di sini, ya ?"

Ren terus memberikan serangan pada titik itu dan membuat Masato semakin kencang memanggil namanya. Tak lama cairan putih kental keluar dengan deras dari 'milik' Masato. Ya….. Masato telah mencapai _klimaks_ nya yang pertama. Ren tersenyum karena sang kekasih telah mencapai _klimaks_ nya yang pertama.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah mendapat _klimaks_ pertamamu ?"

" _Not bad_."

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk yang selanjutnya."

Sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi, Ren pun mulai memanjakan 'milik' Masato dengan mulutnya. Dua perlakuan Ren pada 'milik' dan 'lubang' nya membuat Masato merasa terbang dan dunia terlihat berwarna putih saja. Tak lama Masato pun mencapai _klimaks_ yang selanjutnya. Cairan putih kental itu pun di telan seluruhnya oleh Ren. Ren tampak menyukainya.

"Masato…. Aku akan memulai permainan utama kita. Bersiaplah."

"Nnnh…"

Ren pun mulai mengarahkan 'milik'nya ke depan 'lubang' Masato. Ren memasukkannya secara perlahan-lahan agar Masato tidak begitu merasakan sakit. Semenetara itu, Masato setengah mati menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya dan terlihat air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya. Ternyata cukup sulit untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam 'lubang' Masato yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Ren tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya merasa kesakitan karena dirinya.

" _Ittai_!"

Dengan sebuah hentakan keras, akhirnya 'milik' Ren telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam 'lubang' Masato.

"Maaf…. Masih terasa sakit kah?"

"Nhh… tidak. Kamu lanjutkan saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Masato, Ren pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pada awalnya tempo gerakannya lambat tapi secara perlahan semakin cepat. Masato pun semakin keras memanggil nama Ren.

" _More….ah…faster…_ "

" _As you wish, dear_."

Kecepatan gerakan Ren semakin menggila dan membuat keduanya menuju puncak kenikmatan mereka.

"Masato…. Aku telah sampai pada batasku. Ayo, kita mengeluarkannya secara bersamaan."

"Ah…..nghh…. ya…"

Pada akhirnya keduanya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu secara bersamaan. Cairan milik Ren di keluarkan di dalam tubuh Masato sementara cairan milik Masato membasahi dada dan perut milik Ren dan dirinya sendiri. Ren dan Masato pun merasa sangat letih dan lemas. Peluh pun membanjiri seluruh tubuh keduanya. Ren pun mencabut miliknya dari 'lubang' Masato dan tidur di sebelah Masato. Sementara itu Masato sudah tertidur karena merasa sangat lelah setelah melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka tadi. Ren pun membawa tubuh Masato dalam dekapannya dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh yang polo situ. Tak lama Ren pun menyusul Masato ke alam mimpi.

 _ **Omake**_

"Ren…. Ayo bangun…"

Ren pun membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Masato masih berada di sampingnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih polos.

" _Morning, dear_."

" _Morning_."

"Tumben sekali kamu masih di kasur. Biasanya kamu sudah rapih."

"Ya. Tapi, mana bisa aku melakukannya jika pinggul dan bokong ku masih terasa sakit."

"Tapi, kamu sangat menikmatinya, bukan ?"

Masato hanya memalingkan mukanya yang mulai memerah. Ren pun tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi Masato.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

"Aku harus melakukan apa untukmu, _hime sama_ ?"

" _Hime sama janai_. _I'm boy, not girl, okay_ ?"

" _Understood, princess_."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Masato mulai kesal dan merajuk karena Ren terus memanggilnya _hime sama_ atau _princess_. Ren pun menghentikan candaannya karena dia tidak mau kena amukan sang kekasih. Ren pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berputar menuju sisi di sebelah ranjang lain yang berdekatan dengan Masato. Tanpa aba-aba Ren pun mengangkat tubuh Masato ala _bridal_.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan ?"

"Bertanggung jawab. Aku akan membawa mu sampai kamar mandi. Hmm…. Sepertinya kita akan melanjutkan kegiatan yang semalam."

Ren pun membawa Masato menuju kamar mandi sementara Masato hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya di dalam kamar mandi.

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo minna san kembali lagi bersama Riren hohoho XD #PLAK . Riren kembali hadir dengan sebuah ff yang pairnya tentu saja sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kalian. Riren tidak tahu kenapa ingin menulis ff dengan cerita seperti ini. Riren persembahkan ff ini untuk para penggemar pair yang satu ini. Semoga ff ini bisa membuat para readers merasa sekian dari kasih kepada para reader yang setia membaca ff buatan Riren dan Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff buatan Riren ini dan yang lain. Jangan lupa review ya minna san karena review dari kalian adalah semangat Riren untuk terus menulis lebih baik lagi ^_^**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
